Karaoke at Camp-Half-Blood
by 0010010012
Summary: It's karaoke night at Camp half blood, and a camper from each cabin has to sing something. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke at Camp-Half-Blood

Annabeth's PoV

**Hi! Yes, it's that 12 year old Aphrodite girl again. The songs will mainly be owl city, Taylor Swift, and simple plan. Please read and review! (this is for Iamabooknerd and MISS SUNNY BAUDELAIRE. the simple plan is for Iamabooknerd and the owl citUSDA for miss sunny BAUDELAIRE. The Taylor swift is for both. **  
I find this incredibly stupid It's karaoke night (stupid & weird, I know) , and I've been signed up for it by Malcolm, because someone from each occupied cabin had to preform. The hunters are visiting, and Thalia is going to preform for Zeus AND Artemis. I tried to kill Malcolm, but it didn't work. **** him.  
Oh. Gods. I have to put on makeup and do my hair. And wear something that was modern and fancy. As Silena put it, hip and trendy. Are we back in the '70s?  
Silena and a couple of her buddies just offered to help me get dressed for the karaoke concert tonight. I refused, because I'm not okay with looking like a pink, glittery, slut. That was a little harsh. But still. I can manage myself!  
I've got it. I'm truly brilliant. I'm wearing a dark blue cami with a black short skirt, matching blue leggings, and black combat boots.  
My hair is in a braid, and I'm wearing a blue and black owl barrette. For jewelry, I have a black ribbon choker, and blue and. Black dangly earrings, and a matching ring. I have black mascara and eyeliner, with dark blue eyeshadow and red lip gloss. I know. Overdone. But it's done now. I'm going to kill Malcolm.  
I'm currently preparing myself for intense embarrassment. Seaweed brain said I looked great, but that's just him. I'm up next. But thank the gods I know what to sing.  
Chiron called me up, and handed me the mike. "I'll be singing a parody of Taylor Swift's love story" I announced. Then I started.  
"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On half blood hill in summer air  
Sea green eyes, black hair the Minotaur horn  
see you and I say  
'You drool in your sleep'  
Oh…  
Little I'd I know...  
That you were percy Jackson  
You were Poseidon's so-on  
And my mom said 'stay away from Annabeth'  
And I was crying on Thalia's tree-e begging you  
Please don't die-e  
And I said  
'Seaweed brain take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is fight,  
You'll be the hero and I'll be the heroine  
Percy you're so slow, kelp head just-let's go'  
So I sneak out to the beach to see you  
We keep quiet cuz we're dead ig they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this camp for a little while oh, oh, oh, oh  
Cuz you were percy Jackson you were Poseidon's so-on  
And my mom said stay away from Annabeth  
But you were something to me, I was begging you, please don't die-e  
And I said  
'Seaweed brain take me, somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is fight  
You'll be the hero, and I'll be the heroine,  
Kelp head you're so slow, percy just let's go  
Seaweed brain save me,  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This stuff is difficult,  
It's seems surre-eal  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this war  
Kelp head you're so slow, percy just let's go  
And I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith I you was  
Fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of camp  
And I said  
'Seaweed brain save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think',  
He stumbled to the ground and pulled me close to him and said  
' it's okay Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone,  
I love you,  
Ad there's all your logic,  
So I talked I your mom it didn't work out but I don't care  
It okay, you're not alone'  
Oh oh  
And we were both young when I first saw  
You

There was uproarious applause, but annabeth was only laughing at Percy's stunned face. It was priceless.

review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy

**Authors note- **

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooooooo much for all your reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been on vacation in Delaware, and the hotel rooms wifi barely worked. :P. It sucked not updating. **

**To my reviewers-**

**Iamabooknerd- Hey! I miss you soooooo much! XD I see you updated your profile…**

**MISS SUNNY BAUDELAIRE- thanks for reviewing! Percy's song will probably be VERY familiar to you… XD**

**Dashie20cooler- Thanks! Ponies to the end!**

**Pinkimeana- awwww, thank you! You're too nice!**

**Pinkaminascousin- why thank you... XD**

**Guest- it's really sweet of you to say so!**

**Sourskittles2074- yes, they are dating. Though I'm not going to make their relationship all mushy, as I want to keep this story to a k+ rating, and just limit it too OOCness and humor. :D. I love your name though!**

**Well, here's your story guys!**

As Annabeth finished her song, the campers all around me were clapping and cheering. I'd have been too, because I honestly had no idea Annabeth could sing like that. Well, I'd have been doing the same if she'd sang a different song. Like one not about me.

I can't talk. I can't form a complete sentence. My face must've looked pretty stupid, 'cause Annabeth was looking at me and laughing hysterically. Oh. My. Freakin'. Gods. I'm. Up. Next. What the Hades do I sing?! Then suddenly, it hit me. Mwa ha ha. Annabeth had better prepare herself for MASS ANNIHILATION.

I bounded up on to the stage before Chiron could even call me up. Annabeth and Chiron looked surprised, but I wasn't waiting one more minute to get my revenge ( I'm desperately trying to ignore the fact that I love it that she sang about me).

I grabbed the mike from her, and muttered to the Apollo cabin ( who are taking care of the background music) what I wanted them to play as Annabeth leapt down from the stage.

"This is for you, Annabeth." I said, trying not to laugh. Then I began with my 'mass annihilation'

" Are you out there

Where the rainy days begin

To feel rather sad

And the walls are closing in

Like the darkness around me

It's so hard to look away

When the daylight doesn't ever stay

Above this dull apartment view

Oh, I will surround you

It's quite clear that I'm stuck here

So I'll devise a plan

And cut out a door in my new living room floor

The porch light is so bright

That I will quickly sneak down the dark metal shape

Of the rusty fire escape

I bought a one way ticket

Cause I knew I'd never see the ground

Unless I was aboard a jet plane

And we were going down

When I wiped the tears from my eyes

The warm water took me by surprise

And I woke up beside the ocean

I realized I must be in California

Aloha, my happy west coast friends

Do you feel alive

When the breaking waves arrive

And wash all around you

The beach homes and ocean side

Are quite well known by the evening tide

And we can sleep where we reside

With redwoods around us

The blue air is up there

And could I bring it down

I bottle it up and save it for a sweet summer night

I bought a one way ticket

Cause I knew I'd never see the ground

Unless I was aboard a jet plane

And we were going down

When I wiped the tears from my eyes

The warm water took me by surprise

And I woke up beside the ocean

I realized I must be in California

I must be in California

Am I awake or is this just a dream?

The new year is out here

And I will make a lovely list

Of your charms

So I'll never feel alone in your arms

I must be in California

I must be in California

I must be in California"

As I finished the last line, there was clapping and cheering, especially from the Aphrodite cabin. Malcolm looked pretty mad, being the overprotective older brother, and the rest of the Athena cabin appeared to be in a state of shock.

My eyes locked with Annabeth's, and while her face displayed no emotion, her gray eyes were for once not calculating, and analyzing the best way to take you down in battle. There were so many emotions in those gray eyes, I don't even know where to start. I offered her a smile, and she suddenly laughed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head but laughing nonetheless. As long as she doesn't hurt me, I'm cool. And more than that, as long as she's happy.

**Well there you have it! This is a whimsical, stupid, but really sweet song. Basically, it screams Percy. Please review! I'll update as soon as I get 5 new reviews for this chapter, so review for the new chappie! Next who do you want me to do? If you have any ideas for songs, please PM or review me with ideas. I'll probably only do owl city, Taylor Swift, and simple plan, so preferably songs from those people! I'll update on my other story soon, and I'll probably be posting a new songfic soon. Please review! And criticism is accepted. Tell me EXACTLY what you think. Until next time! **

**Matchmaking forever-**

**Aphroditegirl700 3333**


	3. Chapter 3

Karaoke at camp half blood

Chapter three

Nico

**'Starts cackling manically' I'M BACK! I'M BACK! OH YEAH, OH YEAH, I'M BACK! Thanks for all your reviews guys! I GOT 2 PAGES OF REVIEWS! I would've considered myself lucky to have got just 7 reviews! And to everyone who reviewed, thank you, you may have inspired me to be a writer, and here's your new chappie!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not the songs, not the characters, nothing. 'Starts sobbing' its so sad! The starfish reference belong to the movie 'the wild'**

Tears rolled down my face. Tears rolled down Silena's face too( she's right next to me) but she was crying out of happiness. I was crying of laughter. Yes yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Nico DiAngelo LAUGHS?!' Well yes, FYI I do. And very hard too. Well you see, my fine living friends, I don't laugh for much ever since my sister joined the hunters, and later died. But this is just too much. Annabeth sang a love song about Percy, and then Percy sang an odd one about Annabeth. This is too good. Annabeth's grinning right now, but I have an odd feeling that I'm going to find Percy passed out with a bleeding nose pretty soon. I have always found it relatively amusing that most of the time, they can't get through a conversation without trying to strangle each other. Well, I'm up next but I know what to sing. I get a lot of free time in the underworld, and I spend a lot of my time making up songs. BEAT THAT, PUNY LIVING FOLK! Um… I just said that out loud. Everyone's looking at me weirdly. "Ahem. Pardon my little, AH, slip…". I trailed off and ran to the stage to avoid the weird looks.

I grabbed the microphone from Percy and shoved him off stage. He landed in a spread eagle position. "Are you alright Percy? Chiron inquired. "Look. I'm a starfish." Percy said. "Can we sedate him?" Thalia called from the crowd. "NO!" Screamed Annabeth. Everyone stared at Annabeth. "Well… that is to say… NICO DIANGELO SING!" Annabeth trailed off/shouted.

Oh well. May as well start now. Here goes.

" I'm doing 'welcome to my life' by simple plan" I announced

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life"

Applause and cheering. For me. Now there's something you don't see every day. I handed the mic to Chiron and hopped down from the stage. A few kids had tears in their eyes 'cough Aphrodite cabin cough' Thalia flung her arms around me screaming "FINALLY! SOMEONE FINALLY DID A GOOD SONG!" You could hear the crickets chirping. Thalia glared at them and they all turned away. Us big three children have large anger management problems. Just like our dads. The only thing is, we aren't that dignified. If we want to strangle someone, we'll settle for making a big fuss. If we want to strangle each other, we won't hesitate.

**There it is! What do ya think? Criticism accepted. Everyone who reviews will get a virtual brownie! My sister made brownies, and they are GOOD. The dangers of breakfast will have a new chapter this week, I think. I'll probably post a couple of one shots too. Until next time!**

**Aphroditegirl700**


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanted

**A/N: hello my friends! I'm sorry I didn't update soon. Stupid writers block... Anyhow, I've updated now. Here are some review replies for my dear, sweet, kind reviewers!**

**Pinkameana: hello friend! Thanks for reviewing... Your support means a lot. Clarisse don't look bad as Cinderella. XD**

**Aphroditegirl700: you should be asleep right now. You have a science test tomorrow. What the hell are you doing up at 3 am reading fanfiction?**

**Pottergirl1: YAY! You like simple plan! They're awesome! Stupid grammatical errors... I feel like I'm insulting the memory of dear aunt Josephine whenever I read my stories and see mistakes in grammar. Well thanks for reviewing! If you've heard owl city's enchanted, you probably went into a spasm of joy, like I did. I seriously screamed with joy. It didn't help that I just ate 5 sugar cubes (DON'T ASK) and I think my crush might like me back. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing! **

**Pinkamina: you're welcome! When we come back, she'll probably make a new batch. I may need the help of a certain child of Hermes and another of Demeter to finish them... Possibly with my daughter-of-Zeus friend. **

**Silena: Awwwwww, you're too nice! Hey, that's a pretty good idea. I might do that as tribute to my late half-sister. Are you a daughter of Aphrodite too?**

**Taylorswift: Yay! I'm glad you like her songs and my story!**

**Aphroditegirl900: No problem! Yeah, Aphrodite has that affect on people... She's my fave goddess! I'm hopelessly biased. Yeah, I have 3 more. I think you might like them. Just hit that thing that says Aphroditegirl700 and you can view the lot of my stories. **

**Guest: ;) Nico is... indescribable. All I can say to you is to the titans curse. Happy reading!**

**Katniss34: you're too nice! Oh dear god, the books are a billion times better than this. Only a few amazing people (NOT ME) have managed to get close (no offense to anyone) I'm glad that I might've inspired you! The books are so funny, and so captivating! I beg of you to read them. **

**123456789: ;). I've gotten quite a few reviews that say that a friend told them to read my stories. You have the nicest friend ever! I'm happy you like my story!**

**HARRYPOTTERROCKS: hi! Yeah, that's my OOC Nico for ya. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pinkamina: ;)**

**Iamabooknerd: hello my friend! I**

**miss ya sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Yeah, it is an awesome song. What is it with daughters of Zeus and green day?**

**Without further ado, I present to you Travis Peter Stoll!**

DUDE! Nico sang a seriously awesome song! I didn't know Nico could sing like that... Ah well, steal- I mean learn- something new every day.

I've always liked Nico. He's a good poker player, due to Conner and me. He also steals the drachmas that Charon has. So Conner and I steal then from him. He's a pickpocket heaven. Or should I say hades. Ah, I am so funny.

Katie looks none too pleased that Nico sang such a good song. His dad did kidnap Katie's half sister. And Nico has a very bad history with the Demeter cabin. He shadow traveled one of Katie's half-sisters to... Japan? I think so.

Katie's really cute. She acts like she hates me, but I know she really likes me. What girl can resist my charm? After all, that whole Easter-bunnies-on-the-roof business was just a prank!

Well, this could very well be the very last night of my life. I'm going to publicly declare my love for Katie. It could go three ways. She could return my love, ignore me, or murder me. I have excellent reason to be scared. I don't wanna be killed by cereal!

At least our parents get along. Unlike percy and Annabeth's. Ooooh, what if Nico dated someone from the Demeter cabin! That would be AWESOME. Especially as Hades and Demeter just had a falling out.

Ah, them lot have FINALLY stopped applauding emo boy. MY TURN! Time to impress Katie.

Nico leapt off the stage just as I jumped up. Chiron handed me the mic, and I said a line that might kill me. "I'm singing Adam Young's enchanted." I announced, ignoring the excited squeals coming from the Aphrodite cabin. I started, to drown them out.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Oh Katie I was so enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2AM, who do you love?

I wondered till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

Hey it was enchanting to meet you

Oh Katie I was so enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you too

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

Katie I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

I was never in love with someone else

I never had somebody waiting on me

'Cause you are all of my dreams come true

And I just wish you knew

Katie I amso in love with you."

The last line echoed. Dead silence throughout the camp. Then this random Demeter girl, Aphrodite girl, and Hermes girl screamed together: " TRATIE FOREVER!" Um... That was random. Oh look, everyone's clapping! That's good. Now, gotta find my love... Oh there she is! Her eye is twitching! That's not good, but now she's...

Laughing? Crying? 'Gasp' she just mouthed the words 'me too' OH YEAH!

**What do ya think? This chapter is for possibly the biggest TRATIE shipper of all time, Dashie. Ah, your sis and Travis are SO cute together! Hope you all enjoyed the story. See ya soon! PLLLLEEEEEEAAASSSEEEE REEEEEEVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I know what you're thinking, an update! What is this madness?! I know, I know, I should've updated sooner, but You guys seriously have no idea how busy I've been. Aphrodite has NOT been giving me an easy time. In the past few months, there's been gossip, drama, secret notes, tears, angst, stalking, second guessing, bribing my sister, and forcing one of my best friends to stalk a kid who can be admittedly annoying. If I say that about him, you should know he is to most people the most annoying guy on the face of the earth. So I'd just like to say thank you to B Anonymous for stalking Rex who is annoying at times to people. And also, thank you SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS OSO much to Kylie from tratie twins! If it wasn't for you, I'd have given up a long time ago. Thanks for all your support! And thank you Iamabooknerd for not killing me while I obsess over him, and for your support! Yes, I'm done now. Here are review replies and your story! And also, whoever reviews will be blessed by Aphrodite! If your like me, beauty and a great relationship are headed your way! If you're more of an Artemis girl, boys will avoid, fear, and respect you. But only if you review!**

**Rexy-Poo Hano- haha it would've been hilarious if this were the real Rexy poo! But I like the fake one better. Thanks for reviewing again! And to the real Rexy-poo, do what she says!**

**MISS. SUNNY BAUDELAIRE: thanks for reviewing! It always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. Adam makes everything better!**

**Dashie: awesome haiku! Apollo WOULD be proud! TRATIE!**

**TRATIESHIPPER474: aww, thanks! You're too nice! Tratie's awesome!**

**Skye: thank you so much! It made me feel so special when I saw this! **

**Iamabooknerd: YESYESYES! That sounded wrong. If you catch my drift. **

Percy's POV (I know he already went, but still)

Well, that was random. Tratie forever? SERIOUSLY?! Pfft, I'm more romantic than that idiot travis. All he did was say he was enchanted to meet her and that she was all of his dreams come true and that he loved her! While I didn't even mention Annabeth! Wait... Maybe he is more romantic than me... I GOTTA FIX THAT! I shook myself back to reality, then suddenly wished I was still in dreamland with my eyes closed. Katie and Travis were making out. Big time. A hades girl, Hermes girl, Demeter (or was it Apollo?) girl, and Aphrodite girl were doing that penguins of Madagascar slappy fins thingy. "Good work guys, mission tratie is accomplished" one of them said. Ah well, I have my love for Annabeth to prove. I back flipped onto stage like the awesome guy I am, and grabbed the mic from Chiron. "HEYHEYHEY! For the second time tonight I'm going to sing about Annabeth!" "And without further ado... I present to you CHECK YES ANNABETH!"

"Check yes Annabeth are you with me?

Rain is falling down from Olympus

I won't go

Until you come outside

Check yes Annabeth kill the titans

I'll keep watching you fighting

There's no turning back for us tonight

Strap on your dagger

Ay oh at oh

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll incinerate us if you give them the chance

Don't sell your plans

They'll say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

Check yes Annabeth

I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting yours for the taking

Just sneak out

And don't tell a nymph goodbye

Check yes Annabeth here's the countdown

3-2-1 you'll fall in my arms now

They can change the locks don't let them change your mind

Strap on your dagger

Ay oh at oh

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll incinerate us if you give them the chance

Don't sell your plans

They'll say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

We're flying through the night on a Pegasus

Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you by my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll incinerate us if you give them the chance

Don't sell your plans

They'll say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

You and me

You and me..."

Raucous cheering and clapping. Annabeth hasn't looked this happy since I kissed her underwater. Scratch that, since Thalia 'accidentally' put a live chicken on my head. Long story. Long story which I will NOT be telling anyone.

**A/N:well? I know it's terrible and really short compared to my other stuff, but I'm sick right now. Y'know, sore throat, fever, headache, weakness, the works. I know it's crappy, but work with me here. This is the most time is had in months to write anything that isn't for school. Or plotting about my crushie poo. I really didn't want to keep you guys hanging any longer, and a crappy chapter is better than none until summer. I will really try to update sooner, and until then bye and thank you so much for your patience and support! You guys are amazing! REVIEW!**


End file.
